Lurking in the shadows
by skullycandy12
Summary: Zabuza is horny alpha wolf who claims Kakashi a human as his mate. I am rewriting my chapter so I can fix my grammar mistakes,my story won't be update for a while.
1. kidnapped mate

Title- Lurking in the shadows

Pairing- Kakashi x Zabuza

Summery- Zabuza is horny alpha wolf who claims Kakashi a human as his mate.

Declaimer- Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishmota. In no way is it mine.

Warning- This Fanfic contain Yaoi, slight rape,(uke) Kakashi, (seme) Zabuza, and M-perg you have been warned.

Chapter one : kidnapped Mate

* * *

Kakashi was never one to sacrifice his teammates for himself in battle, he would gladly give himself up than his students or friends. Maybe this way he currently being carried over the shoulder by rouge ninja who he had yet to see his face.

From what he could tell the man was bulky but not and heavy way, but with tone leave arms that could easily snap Kakashi in half. Dark jet hair with a pair of obsidian black eyes to match. He wore long gray pants that clamp up with six button. The man wore white bandages that covered his lower face.

On his other shoulder The man had carry a huge sword that was half Kakashi size. It was long as with half circle carve in them.This was all information he could gather before his was conveniently gag an blind folded.

''Were almost their bitch,so just hang on tight for awhile.''

''Oh right like I was really going anywhere.'' Kakashi mental scoff.

Some what sensing Kakashi thoughts, the dark hair my brought one of his muscular hand to Kakashi bottom an gave it a hard smack. To his surprise the rumor about Kakashi butt had been true,the man did in fact have buns of steel. Zabuza felt compelled to grope the man bottom longer than needed.

''What the fuck.'' Kakashi mange to scream out despite the gag over his mouth. He couldn't believe the man was actually molesting him. He was groping his butt like their was no tomorrow.

''Having fun back their.'' Kakashi choke out

Wha- hell no.'' Zabuza strutter out,removing his hands from Kakashi bottom as if was on fire.

''Shut up.'' Earning himself another slap to the ass, Kakashi took his advice an did what he told. The rest of way was quiet until Zabuza sudden stop and threw Kakashi on the ground .

''Ugh.'' Kakashi goaned out.

''Oh did that hurt.'' Zabuza chuckle out.

Ignoring the comment, Kakashi simple raise his eyebrow waiting for next move the strange man was going to make next.

An eerie silence hung between the two until Kakashi decide to end it.

'' where are taking me?'' Kakashi ask

'' Hmm, perfectible on a bed.'' Zabuza said flashing Kakashi a toothy grin even thought man could not see it.

Kakashi pale cheeks slowly start to stain red at the man blunt flirting with him. '' An they call me a pervert .'' Kakashi mumbled.

'' Well how long do you plan on sitting their go in already.''

''Go into what stupid ,If you haven't notice you fucking blindfolded me.'' Kakashi scream out.

Not one to be yelled at Zabuza brought his large foot to kakashi chest kicking the man into cave that was drape with fur.

Kakashi was hunch over his stomach griping his chest in pain, he hadn't yet fully registered what had just happen. One minute he was yelling at the man the next he had the wind brutally knock out of him.

Taking a deep couple deep breath Kakashi had regained his composer an was now sitting up right lending against a wall.

''Wha-t the hell wa-s tha-t f-or.'' Kakashi panted out.

''I gave you a choice to go in but no you had to sit outside like a fucking retard.'' Zabuza stated.

''Wheatever.'' Kakashi grumbled. He was too pissed at the man to to even arugue with his logic.

Zabuza squinted his looking down on Kakashi, he was expecting him say something rude like always but instead he just sat their.

''He must tried.'' Zabuza thought.

Zabuza unclothe his sword from his back set down, He then walked over to Kakashi placing a hand on the back of Kakashi an began to untie the blind folded.

''What are you doing.'' Kakashi ask. He was quite curious to why the man was touching his head.

''Stay still am untying your blindfold stupid.''

Kakashi raised his eyebrow under his fore head proctor. ''Why would the man remove my bondage if he was going to kill me?'' Kakashi thought as last knot of cloth fell to the floor.

He still could not see the man because his face was buried in the crook of Zabuza muscular shoulder. Zabuza stayed a way as he took in Kakashi scent.

''Wha- are you doing .'' Kakashi moaned out as the man start to nunzzel his neck with his face.

Kakashi reluctantly start to shake his head he knew better than two fall for an enemy, this was probable some tactic to get him release information about his village.

''Get off of me.'' Kakashi said as push against the man muscular chest. He had little effect because Zabuza kept nipping on his neck relentless.

Kakashi breathing became very erotic as he realize what the man wanted from him, lust an complete dominance over him.

''Ah!'' Kakashi scream as pair of canine like teeth sunk into his fleash. Kakashi start to whimper at joint of pain he was feeling through his body.

Whoever or whatever this man was Kakashi didn't want to find out.

Retracting his teeth from Kakashi neck watch in amusement as his fuck clutch his wound making his hands bloody.

''Why the hell did you bite me?'' Kakashi ask as eyeing the wearily the loss of blood was making his vision blurring.  
Zabuza gave no answer but instead he walk over to Kakashi oddly staring at the man.

''Ha maybe I bite you to hard.'' Zabuza laugh out as start to lick Kakashi wound.

Kakashi was to tired to fight him this time. Instead he sat their enjoying the warmth the other was giving off before drifted to sleep.

**To be continued**


	2. Little bro knows best

Title- Lurking in the shadows

Pairing- Kakashi x Zabuza, Haku x Kiba

Summery- Zabuza is a horny alpha wolf who claims Kakashi a human as his mate

Disclaimer- Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishmota. In no way is it mine.

Warning- This fanfic contains Yaoi, slight rape,(uke) Kakashi, (seme) Zabuza, and M-perg you have been warned.

Chapter two : Little bro knows best

* * *

Kakashi slowly awoke,his vision was blurred but he immediately knew where he was. He was in a cave lying in a bed of warm furs . The cave was an eerie quite,all he was hear was the sound of dripping water hitting the concrete. Trace of dripping an silence was broken when heard someone enter the crave.

The wolf(Zabuza) crept slowly along corridor of crave carrying a kill on his back for his mate. He was in Human form but he still preferred walk on all four while hunting.

Walking over to his mate Zabuza was surprise to see that human was awake.

Kakashi eye the man carefully, the man was tall with bulky muscular built he were he wore black cotton pants that were stain with blood. Well to be exact the man was covered head to toe in blood. For some reason Kakashi felt a ting of pain in his heart. He was actually worried about the man.

Zabuza had notice Kakashi was staring at him intensely ever sencie enter his den.

''Are you hungry?'' Zabuza ask as he place the kill on the floor by Kakashi feet.

Kakashi physical winced as the smell rotting dead flesh hit nostril, he covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from gaging.

''I'll take that as a no then .'' Zabuza chuckled out in amusement.

''I guess the stench is to strong for you,I'll take it outside for yeah .'' Zabuza said lifting the animal back on shoulder dragging it outside.

Zabuza pride was slightly hurt,he wanted to shower his mate with gifts. That why he had gone out of his way to kill the wild boar. But Kakashi had coldly turn down his gift down.

Draging bloody mess outside zabuza threw over edge an turn to walk back inside when he notice a male wolf watching him.

The wolf face was covered by a white mask,a familiar white mask that belong to his younger brother Haku.

''Haku what do you want.'' Zabuza voice was flat an uncaring,right now he only cared about go back inside an snuggling against his mate warm body.

''Aww dose big brother not want to talk to me.'' Haku voice was childish in low.

A low grolwed escape Zabuza throat,Haku knew perfectly how to get under his skin. He was more like a fox than wolf. Always cunning.

''Why are you here shouldn't you be with Inuzuka kid,what his name kai- kibe ummm-''

''Kiba.''

''Yeah him.''

''Well if must know he is hiding from me, but were not hear to talk about me.'' Haku said sounding like the brat he was.

''Then what are we here to talk about ?'' Zabuza grunted out.

''Not what but who.'' Haku said as place a finger on his lips. He was trying to sound mysterious but was coming out bratie.

''Fine then who the hell are we talking about here.'' Zabuza scream out his patience was wearing thinner thinner by the seconds.

''Well to get to the point dear brother their intersing rumor going around that you choose a mate,a human at that.''

''Shit news travel around fast.'' Zabuza said as ran his finger through his hair.

''You know you are a fool big brother, no good can come from mating with a human.''

''At least I can keep up with my mate.'' Zabuza said as he shot his younger brother an arrogant glare.

Haku shoulder tense up at comment directed at him, it wasn't his fault kiba kept running from him everytime he got boy alone.

''Shut up bro'' Haku said sounding like a five year who got his candy taken away from him.

''Oh did I hit a nerve .''

''Whatever, but do be careful okay?''

'' I Zabuza Momochi promised to be careful while fucking my mate senseless, are you happy now.''

''You are a fool brother.'' Haku said as rolled his eyes but he was a little pleased, Zabuza seem to be happier since he took in(kidnapped) that human.

''Yeah but you are related to this fool.'' Zabuza said in a tauting voice .

''Oh god don't remined me.'' Haku said sound if he was disgusted by the whole idea of being related to that fool.

''Whatever.'' Zabuza said shrugging his shoulders.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Lurking in the shadows

Pairing- Kakashi x Zabuza, Haku x Kiba

Summery- Zabuza is a horny alpha wolf who claims Kakashi a human as his mate

Disclaimer- Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishmota. In no way is it mine.

Warning- This fanfic contains Yaoi, slight rape,(uke) Kakashi, (seme) Zabuza, and M-perg you have been warned.

Chapter two : Never kiss an tell

* * *

''I'll deal with this drama later, keep me posted Haku .''' Zabuza said waving off his brother.

''Well good day to you too brother.'' Haku said leaving a spiral of leaves where he was standing.

Back inside the cave Kakashi was wresting against the covers of fur he was wrap up in . It seem like everytime he unwrap himself from one another was tightly wound around his body.

It was starting to prove quite frustrating for him. Letting out a much need sign Kakashi decide to wait for that man to come back.

Some what on cue Kakashi heard sound of foot steps coming towards him from entrance of the cave.

''Hmmm speak of devil an devil shall come.'' Kakashi thought as he sat up to get a clearer view of the man.

''You should sleep it's late.'' Zabuza said as he coverd his mouth to yawn.

''Not tired. Kakashi mumbled.

''Didn't ask if you were.'' Zabuza said.

''Why did you bite me?'' Kakashi voice was calm and patient even thought he could tell he was getting the other man work up. Zabuza shoulder were hunch forward ,his finger were were rubbing temples of his eyebrows. He knew the man was going to have question for him but he had allot on his mind an didn't want to deal with it right now.

''Can't we talk later?'' Zabuza ask his voice reeking of exhaustion .

''No.'' Kakashi plainly stated.

''Why not.'' Zabuza grunted out as he slip under the covers next to Kakashi. He wrap a arm around the other waist pulling the man in his chest.

''Don't I have a right to know why you kidnapped ,bite me, and now holding me in your arms if I was yours?'' Kakashi ask.

''You are mine.'' Zabuza stated if it was the most natural thing to say to a person.

''I belong to no one specialty not to you.'' Kakashi hissed out as scooted away from the man. Kakashi lower lip was stuck out an his hands were cross over his chest. He actually pouting like some two year old.

''Kakashi.'' Zabuza said as he nuzzle Kakashi cheek with his nose.

''Leave me alone.'' Kakashi half whine half laugh out. The feel of the other man nose on his cheek was enough send any person over the edge.

''Come on look at me.'' Zabuza said as he grab kakashi jaw tilting it towards him.

''No you wanted to sleep so leave me alone.'' Kakashi said as he yank his face out of the man grip.

Zabuza rolled his eye's even thought he badly wanted to sleep he hated to see his mate sad(pissed) at him.

''My name is Zabuza Momchi-'' He began.

''Zabuza?'' Kakashi said as he let the name roll of his toughen. In his opinion the name suited the man well.

Kakashi had turn back around as let the ma- Zabuza pull him into arms again. He didn't actual think that man would tell him anything at the moment so he decide to be lenient an let him hold him.

''Like I was saying my name is Zabuza Momchi, an that all I'm telling you right now so go to sleep.'' Zabuza said quickly as he flash Kakashi a cheeky grin.

''Wha- that it!'' Kakashi scream in disbelief.

''Yessssssss.'' Zabuza slurred out. He knew he had won the argument when he felt Kakashi body relaxed against his.

''Your a bastard.'' Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

''So I have been told.'' Zabuza sarcastically said.

Kakashi blink then blink again he was sure that he said that comment more to himself than to Zabuza.

Sensing the other curiosity Zabuza decide to give some peace to the man restless mind.

''I'll tell you everything you need to know in the morning kay,plus you'll need to get some sleep now you'll be up all night tomorrow.'' Zabuza said sounding all knowing an perverted. He knew Kakashi would be able to read between the line of what he was saying.

''Up all night doing what?'' Kakashi whispered even thought he had pretty good idea of what man was planning to do.

''You'll going to have to wait to fine that out.''

''Yo- yo- you - Kakashi sttured out as he pointed his index finger at Zabuza.

''Yes I know I'm a bastard now go to sleep. Zabuza said as he kiss the finger Kakashi was pointing at him with.

Kakashi yank back his hands murmured a few curse under his breath before he snuggle in the other warm , soon to fall asleep in it.

Zaubza wait until he heard Kakashi light breathing to sink his teeth back into the other neck once again marking him as his.

''What a lovely fuck your going to be later.'' Zabuza said closing his eyes for much need rest.

**To be continued**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Lurking in the shadows**

**Pairing: Kakashi x Zabuza, Haku x Kiba**

**Summery: Zabuza is a horny alpha wolf who claims Kakashi a human as his mate**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishmota. In no way is it mine.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains Yaoi, slight rape,(uke) Kakashi, (seme) Zabuza, and M-perg you have been warned.**

**Chapter four : Lemon!**

* * *

Kakashi groaned when felt warm sunlight hit his face waking him up from his soundless sleep. He raised an arm to block it but instead to his surprise he was suddenly grasp an pulled into a rough kiss. The kiss was forceful an hard,Kakashi could feel the other man slip his toughen in an out of his mouth. Kakashi tried to keep his mouth close but Zabuza was demanding, sucking his mouth to point where he was gaging from air. Using the opportunity Zabuza ram his toughen into moist heat hole of Kakashi throat.

With his free hand Zabuza start to climb on top of Kakashi protesting body running his hand up an down it, feeling every inch his figure.

''Zabuza please stop it's too early for this.'' Kakashi giggle underneath Zabuza body pretending to fight the larger man off. Kakashi couldn't deny for some strange reason he was loving all the attention he was getting from Zabuza right now.

''Why should I stop when your obviously enjoying this.'' Zabuza lick the side of Kakashi face as he brought his hand to Kakashi zipper.

Kakashi moan in response as Zabuza grip his erection in his hand. This was what Zabuza was hoping for. He had plan to get Kakashi horny enough to go along with this.

Kakashi scream Zabuza named as he came in the man hands. Zabuza instincts kick in as he start to tear away the rest of Kakashi pants from his body. He was too horny too care that he was going fast ,he need release an he needed it now.

Zabuza flip Kakashi over so he was now was all his stomach an start climb back on top of Kakashi . Zabuza grinded his erection ageist Kakashi hole.

''This might hurt but I promised I'll make this feel good.'' Zabuza practically rip his own pants off his an slowly slide his hard on into Kakashi. Kakashi reach out an grip the cover in pain. Zabuza was in every sense of the word big.

''You could of lube up prick.'' Kakashi arch his back as Zabuza began dry fucking his ass. It was painful but Kakashi couldn't help but moaning when Zabuza hit his sweet spot.

'' hmmm your so fucking tight.'' Zabuza said.

Not being being able to take it any longer Zabuza with a monstrous thrust came inside Kakashi. Both men laid their panting trying to catch their breath.

Zabuza had collapsed on top of Kakashi with their hips still conjoin but for some strange reason Zabuza wasn't coming out an Kakashi wasn't complaining.

''I told you you were going to be a lovely fuck didn't I. '' Zabuza grunted out as stood up lifting Kakashi body with him.

''What the hell are you doing now.''

''Shut up an place your hands on the wall.'' Zabuza scream as his dominating personality was beganing to surface. Kakashi rolled his eyes but did what he was told. He was now facing the wall with Zabuza lower body holding him up. But before he could complain Zabuza began thrusting into him .Much harder than before.

Zabuza hands were on Kakashi hip lifting an thrust the smaller man on his hard on. Kakashi was griping the wall seeing how it was the only thing keeping him up at the moment. ''Slow down Zabuza !'' Kakashi shouted as Zabuza pick up speed.

The only response he got was deep howl as Zabuza came into him again. This time Kakashi couldn't hold himself up an slide to the floor with Zabuza.

''I can't go again. '' Kakashi said as Zabuza slide out of him. Zabuza grab Kakashi waist an flip the man over so he was now laying on his back. ''You can't but I can.'' With that said Zabuza force Kakashi legs apart an place his still rock hard erection into Kakashi. Kakashi grab both side of Zabuza hips. Kakashi flung his head backwards as pain became to much to handle.

''I can't take it anymore Zabuza please stop!'' Kakashi scream.

''Just a little longer baby I'm almost their.''

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Lurking in the shadows**

**Pairing: Kakashi x Zabuza, Haku x Kiba**

**Summery: Zabuza is a horny alpha wolf who claims Kakashi a human as his mate**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishmota. In no way is it mine.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains Yaoi, slight rape,(uke) Kakashi, (seme) Zabuza, and M-perg you have been warned.**

**Chapter five: More Lemon!**

* * *

Kakashi groan as Zabuza repeatedly ram dick inside of him. If was quite painful but Kakashi found himself arching his back for more. Zabuza found himself enjoying being inside Kakashi a little too much. He knew that Kakashi was a little unwilling to go on but he couldn't stop not now while he was so close.

Kakashi start to trembled as he felt Zabuza finally come. Kakashi stilled his movement as Zabuza slide out of him he not want to give the man any reason to keep it in. ''Are you okay?'' Zabuza ask as he pull Kakashi upright into his lap. Kakashi look down as felt tip of something large brush near his entrance.

Zabuza didn't push into Kakashi this time. He was planing on having Kakashi fuck himself on his large member. ''Kakashi listen up I want you to push yourself down on dick okay.'' Zabuza said in Kakashi ear as he start to pitch the man erect nipples.

Kakashi mouth hung wide open when Zabuza said this. ''Dose he really think I am going fuck myself.'' Kakashi thought.

''Well what are you waiting for?'' Zabuza said as he wiggle Kakashi hips toward his member. Kakashi bit down are his bottom lip. Kakashi brace his hand on cold stone floor as slowly slide down. ''Mmmmmmmmm you feel so good.'' Zabuza grunted out in pleasure.

''It won't go any farther in !''

''This is enough for now, now I want to move up and down okay.''

''Wha-'' (blush)

Kakashi was startle by Zabuza sudden request to move . But none the less Kakashi slide himself up and down on the hard organ until he and Zabuza came.

Zabuza slide out of him and place Kakashi gently on the floor. Immediately Kakashi reach out to Zabuza and snuggle next to the man. He didn't know why he did this but for some strange reason he wanted to be close to Zabuza.

Kakashi quickly fell asleep and when Zabuza saw this he pick the man up gave Kakashi a kiss on his forehead before he drift to sleep. Embracing Kakashi in his arms.

* * *

**Author notes- This chapter was short because I was finishing up the lemon in the last chapter. The next will be longer .**


End file.
